


You’re No Good For Me

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Asylum, Cheerleader, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Internship, except a psychotic killer of course, harley is highly based on 90s sarah michelle gellar tbh, no one understands her, rich girl harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: You’re no good for meBut baby I want you, I want





	1. Don't Pretend

The first time I met Jerome Valeska was also the first time I almost died. 

To say that these two events were related might be a stretch if you had no knowledge of Jerome and didn't know all the horrible skeletons in his closet. 

And these aren't the "I cheated on a girl with her sister" type of skeletons they're the "I murdered my mother with an axe and blamed it on a satanic cult" type of skeletons. 

But the story of his atrocities doesn't stop there, what kind of super villain would he be if he stopped at murdering his mother? No that was just the beginning.

 

I was a cheerleader, on my way to a football game. The ironic thing is that my mother pushed me into cheerleading, she said I should "Put myself out there", make more friends or something I don't know. I often wonder what she would've said back then if she knew what her fun idea led to, what it turned me into. 

Everyone was having fun at first, cheering, and laughing. I was sat next to my best friend, gossiping, talking about the dance, being normal. I'm not gonna say I was some social outcast, that I had no friends and I was ripe for some mass murderer to pick me up and indoctrinate me into his cult because that just wasn't me. I was happy, I had friends, I loved my parents, I screwed it all up.

 

"So Harley, do ya think Tom is gonna ask you to go to the dance with him?" Maria asked me, her  bangs shaking as she turned to me. She was wearing a blue ribbon as a headband, her brown eyes looking at me questioningly. 

"I don't know, one day he's all 'your uniform looks cute on you' and the next he's kissing Jessica Tanner under the bleachers!" I exclaimed, resting my head on the bus seat in front of me.

"What a creep." She assured. "I say we just go with all our girlfriends, really show the guys what they're missing." 

"Did you dump Johnny again?" I asked, twirling one of my blonde pigtails in my fingers. 

She sighed. "Yeah..." 

"What happened this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He is just always so jealous, I mean can't a guy look in my direction with him getting all alpha male?" She sighed.

I was about to respond when the bus came to a halt. 

"Huh, that's weird." Maria stated.

Almost everyone stood up to see what was happening, but before I did I was alerted by several shrill shrieks.

"He has a gun!" Amanda Johnson screamed.

 

They chained us all to the bus, obviously. When they got to Maria and I, Jerome held the gun on us, while one of his lackeys tied us up. Maria started sobbing next to me, making it increasingly harder to keep my cool. 

Jerome started laughing at her, still keeping the gun firmly aimed at us.

I scowled at him, which he took notice to.

"What's your name?" He asked plainly. 

"Fuck you." I spat at him as his lackey finally finished locking me in. 

He stepped closer to me, a grin on his face that made my heart race with fear. He raised the gun to my temple and grabbed my face with his other hand.

"Now, now, be nice, cheerleader." He ordered, looking down at me with vigor.

My lip trembled slightly. 

"Harleen, my name's Harleen Quinzel." I stated, anger dripping off of each word. 

"Now that wasn't so hard... Harley Quinn." He smiled and dragged the gun down across my cheek and jawline.

I jerked my face away from his hand when the gun lowered from me, this just caused him more amusement.

He started laughing hysterically before another man yelled to him. "Come on Jerome! Hurry up." 

He rolled his eyes, moving to the next pair of crying teens. 

"Jerome" I whispered under my breath, trying to remember it for future reference, If only I had known his would be a name I wish I could forget.

 

I was soaked in gasoline, Jerome pretty much directly hosed me, filling my mouth and nose with flavor, causing me to choke on the burning liquid. The bus was filled with screams of terror,  and one voice above the rest that filled the bus with laughter. Mocking the rest of us that dare be afraid to die.

Tears finally started to flow from my eyes, my body was betraying me, I couldn't pretend I wasn't scared anymore. 

My mascara ran down my face, my gasoline soaked hair clinging to my cheeks as I cried softly. 

"Oh god Harley we're gonna die." Maria screamed out between sobs, before immediately starting to pray in Spanish.

He looked at me again before exiting the bus, running a hair through his red hair. He winked and smiled at me in a way that should've filled my whole body with disgust.

 

But it didn't. I blushed. A blush that caused him to erupt with laughter. A blush that caused me to be consumed in anger, slamming fists down and causing my wrists to hit against the restraints. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as he disappeared.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot down.

 

***

 

I was led into the police station for an interview of what happened, I was one of the only girls who wasn't hysterical. I felt bad for them, truly, Amanda even puked when we all left the bus, causing the rest of the team to reel in disgust and forcing one of the rookie cops to clean it up. 

They let me change into some clean clothes but my hair still smelled of gasoline and I still had streaks of mascara down my cheeks.

I was sat at Jim Gordon's desk, he was the lead detective on the case and had some type of personal vendetta against one of the people in Jerome's gang.

"Some other witnesses said Jerome Valeska said something to you specifically, can you tell me what he said?" He asked in a firm but empathetic manner, I wondered if that was a thing cops learn how to do.

"He asked my name, and I wouldn't say it so he put the gun up to my head and made me say it." I said clearly, I wasn't a big fan of the police but this guy seemed nice enough. My hands were were shaking from all the left over adrenaline.

"Anything else?" The detective's eyebrows furrowed, he was squeezing out all the empathy his sad blue eyes could possibly contain.

I thought for a second. "Yeah actually, so I tell him my name and the psychopath calls me Harley Quinn." I state.

His face fell slightly. "Like the clown, Harlequin." He said with knowing.

"Yeah..." I sighed, brushing my sticky blonde hair out of my face.

"Harleen, is there any chance Jerome will try to contact you?" He asked, like Jerome giving me a nickname meant something.

"I mean he did try to burn me alive to so I doubt it." I chuckled sheepishly, which I could tell unnerved the detective.

"Okay well here's my card, call me if anything happens." He handed the small card to me. 

I nodded.

 

My father was livid at the school for not taking better precautions, my mother just cried and held my hand.

"It's not really a big deal, I'm fine now." I smiled meekly. "I just really want to shower, I feel disgusting." I sighed.

"Oh of course, and afterwards I'll make your favorite, chocolate chip waffles." My mom exclaimed with tears in her eyes, her worry lines becoming more and more set in with every breath.

I nodded and left the room. I knew convincing my mother that I was alright after almost getting burned alive wasn't going to happen. But, oddly enough, I didn't feel so bad, I just felt different.

I went into my room to get some different clothes to change into after I showered when I stepped onto a small piece of paper. 

I bent down and picked it up, unfolding it to see it wasn't handwriting of someone I knew.

 

 

_Don't pretend it wasn't fun for you too._

 

_I'll see you around, cheerleader._

 

_-J_

 

 

My hands started shaking and I fell on to my carpeted floor gently. I analyzed the note.

"J for Jerome... How did he do this already?" I whispered to myself. 

I reached into my pocket, holding the small card that the detective gave me. 

_I need to call him, I mean, I have to it would be bad if I didn't_. I thought as I paced my small room, my hands fidgeting with the card.

I decided not to though, despite every fiber of my being telling me to call him the nice detective, so that he could protect me from this madman that tried to burn me alive, I didn't. 

I took off my clothes, I got into the shower, scrubbing my skin to erase every trace of gasoline. 

My mother made chocolate chip waffles for dinner, with whipped cream an syrup. But I could tell my parents were watching me closely, to see if something was wrong with me. 

I think maybe they expected me to just be sobbing the entire time, or maybe be angry at the school like my father was. 

"So, do you think you'll still be going to the dance Harleen?" My mom asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"If they haven't already canceled it, and if I can find something decent to wear." I answered, shoveling a bite into my mouth.

"Oh! Yes we must get dress for your dance and a new dress for the children's hospital gala tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear." She scolded me. "And yes you should go, your father and I were going anyways and I think it would be good for you, to get away from all this craziness." She exclaimed.

"Katherine, do you really think that's a good idea?" My father asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course! Some time out would do her good, and plus," She turned to me. "there'll be a magician!" 

"Okay mom, but please no inviting me into boring conversations or trying to set me up with your rich friend's sons." I sighed.

"Oh fine, even though the Johnsons' son does have his eye on you, and he's in med school." She smirked and ate another small bite of her waffle politely. 

"Yeah, and he's the most boring person I've ever met, really mom you know how to pick 'em" I joked, my mother almost scolded me but maybe stopped herself because of the day I had. 

She sighed. "Fine, we'll go shopping for the dresses tomorrow." 

 

I laid down gently onto my bed, my blanket and pillows feeling the best they ever had. My mind and body was dripping with exhaustion but I couldn't help repeating the same words in my mind.

_Don't pretend it wasn't fun for you too._


	2. Sweet Harleen

[my fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/)

[Harley's dress](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d3e4df61ff204a21d030d4270785730f/tumblr_oe1bn6ut151qldetwo1_1280.jpg)

[Harley's hair](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a3d3a228d936df0cc2bbcb7def24015f/tumblr_n59weey6LG1qejjzyo1_r1_1280.jpg)

 

\--

 

My mother picked out a dress and did my hair in such a way that made me feel like a cross between an angel and my younger self. 

The perfect daughter. Everything they wanted me to be.

Yes she sat me down and brushed my hair out like I was 5 again, asking me about boys and school as she put my hair into a pretty bun on top of my head. 

"Is Maria okay? After everything that happened?" She asked, fastening a ribbon around my hair.

"Yeah, she called me this morning, her mom thinks it's best if she takes a week off school, and Maria is never one to turn down time off." I chuckled softly.

"Maybe you should too, it might be good for you." She said softly. 

"I can't afford to do that, if I want to get my internship at Arkham." I sighed.

"Do you really want to do that? I mean I'm sure after you graduate, you can just be a regular psychiatrist, to normal people." She smirked, her Long Island accent coming out slightly, despite her trying her best to hide it in front of her snooty friends. She would even get onto me about my accent sometimes, urging me to be as proper as possible.

"Dad can deal with the 'normal' people." I retorted, doing the quotations with my fingers as I turned to her. "And besides ma, do you think anyone at Arkham is actually helping anyone? That guy that almost burned me alive escaped from Arkham! Someone ought to actually try to help them." I exclaimed. 

"Ah yes, my sweet Harleen, always trying to help everyone." She held my chin lovingly, like I was a kid. 

 

When we arrived to the gala I immediately felt out of place. The room just exuded wealth, all of my parents' boring friends were pretending to be interesting for once. I don't know why my mother put up with all these terribly dull events just to keep my father happy. 

"Oh look the Johnson's are here!" My mom chirped happily.

"Mom..." I groaned quietly.

"Come now Harley, just say hi to them." She whispered as we walked over to the small family.

My parents blabbered on with the Johnson's, talking about golf and soup recipes and other things that make me want to kill myself. 

"Hello Harleen, may I say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." William Johnson complimented me, adjusting his glasses.

I had to stop myself from audibly sighing. "Thank you William." I feigned a polite smile. 

William was a handsome enough guy, pretty brown eyes with a nice smile. But he bored the life out of me, and his whole family was so snobbish I would hate to be apart of it. Part of me was so terrified of ending up with a guy like him, it's what my mother wanted for me, she made that perfectly clear but I don't think I wanted anything less. To live in some mansion with William, pop out two or three smaller versions of him, be the perfect nuclear family. Just the thought made me want to blow up our whole neighborhood.  

My mother noticed the 'coincidence' that we were seated together and we all sat down, William was unnervingly close to me.

I fidgeted with my small lace gloves, trying to keep my eyes on the stage to avoid any conversation.

"Good evening, I am Dr. Lee Thompkins--" 

William interrupted her by whispering to me. "A magician huh, what do they think we're children?" He scoffed. 

"I don't know, I kinda like 'em." I said, cringing at my own accent coming out slightly.

"What is that accent? You must get rid of it if you want to be taken seriously." He stated with confidence.

I hushed him. "Look it's starting now." I whispered.

The assistant came out in a pink outfit I couldn't help but marvel at, and performed a trick, making the magician appear. 

I didn't realize how close to the stage I was until the magician started performing, making a rose appear and bending down to hand it to me. 

I smiled as the crowd applauded, looking up to see a familiar set of eyes. 

My eyes widened and I almost exclaimed out loud before he raised a finger to his mouth, shushing me. 

I bit my lip, not saying a word. 

"What was that about?" William asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I lied, looking down at the rose in my hands, lifting it up to my nose and inhaling the sweet scent. 

My heart was racing. _Say something. Say something. Just say there's a murderer pretending to be the magician._ I thought to myself.

But I didn't say a word.

He picked out a volunteer, I prayed he wouldn't pick me and he didn't, he picked Bruce Wayne, a young billionaire I had read about in the paper, his parents were murdered in front of him. 

When they were preparing the trick I was sure something would go awry, that he would cut the child in half and everyone would be left with their jaws on the floor. 

But he didn't, everyone laughed and applauded when they saw that the boy billionaire was unharmed, and I let out a sigh of relief.

 

And then it happened. "By the way, nobody here, is getting out alive." Everyone laughed.

But then he did something no one expected, except me of course. 

He threw the small throwing knife into the deputy mayor's heart. Everyone gasped, which was followed by a terribly loud cacophony of bullets. 

I started shaking. _Why didn't you say anything Harley? This is all your fault._ I thought, scolding myself.

William hid under the table like the coward he is, letting me get dragged away by the hired muscle. A giant man lifted me up out of my chair, carrying me to the stage. 

I started squirming and kicking. "Get off of me!" I screamed, the man tried to put his hand over my mouth, causing me to chomp down on his fingers. 

He dropped me on the stage. "Ow fuck! She bit me!" He exclaimed. 

"Aw poor baby, do you want a bandaid?" The woman who was pretending to be the assistant mocked the giant man. 

I glanced at the exit, wondering if I could make it. 

"That would be a bad idea." Jerome walked over to me, ripping his hat and mask off, along with the fake beard. "God that thing was itchy." He sighed, kneeling down to me and wrapping a small rope around my wrists and tying me up.

"What so you gotta thing for tyin' girls up?" I prodded. 

"Only you." He grinned, causing my cheeks to flush.

I sighed. "Why are you doing all this?" 

He laughed, his assistant was tying up the host of the gala. "Harleeey, are you gonna pretend you're surprised?" He asked teasingly, getting uncomfortably close. 

I looked at the ground, furrowing my brows and glancing at the parents, thanking god they couldn't hear what he was saying. 

"They don't know you, not really." He said, tying one last knot around my wrists. "Not even your coward of a boyfriend." He laughed.

I scoffed. "And you do?" 

He nodded. "I do, I know what you really want, in your heart." He touched chest lightly, causing me to shiver. 

"Jerome! If you would so kindly finish talking to your little girlfriend, the doctor's phone is ringing." He stood up and the assistant tossed the small flip phone to him. 

I sighed, biting my lip. _Why did I come to this stupid Gala?_ I was sat like a perfect damsel in distress with my pretty dress and bound hands, my blonde baby hairs had fallen down to my forehead from my bun.

Jerome and his assistant taunted the detective on the phone, threatening to kill people. I gathered the host of the gala was the detective's girlfriend, and was an important hostage. 

 

 

And suddenly Jerome had two guns on him, that didn't stop him though, he had a knife at Bruce Wayne's throat. 

"I said enough." Galavan said firmly. 

Jerome stupidly let go of Bruce, turning to Galavan with disbelief.

And like a blink of an eye, Jerome had a knife in his stomach. 

I couldn't help but gasp, raise my bound hands to my mouth in disbelief. 

And the man just, stood over him, like a psychopath. 

I froze for a second in disbelief before I finally realized what had just happened. I frantically struggled with the rope around my wrists, finally getting it off but losing my right glove. 

I ran over to him, pushing Galavan away from him, I think the man only stepped back because he was so surprised, I was practically half his size. I looked down at Jerome, his stab wound was gushing blood so I applied some pressure with my hands, soaking the glove that remained with the sticky, red liquid. I felt like I couldn't breathe, trying to still my trembling hands so I could stop the bleeding. 

I looked at everyone with wide eyes and they just stared at me with disbelief. 

"Why are you all just standing there?! He's gonna bleed out!" I exclaimed in a panic. I guess the detective realized he couldn't just watch him die, even though I could tell he wanted to. 

Jerome's eyes flickered open for a second and he looked at me. 

"Oh Harley Quinn..." He trailed off, touching my wrist softly before passing back out. 

 

They took him out on a gurney, everyone was staring at me when we left the gala, I could hear the whispers and the disdain in their voices.  

Detective Jim Gordon and his partner, Harvey Bullock, walked up to me. 

"Miss, we need your glove for evidence." The partner asked, holding a small plastic bag open. 

"Oh of course, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I said as I took off my wet, sticky, blood stained lace glove. "It's a shame, I really liked those gloves." I chuckled softly, wrapping my arms gently around myself. 

"Why did you do it?" Detective Gordon asked me, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I glanced at Jerome in his gurney, thinking for a second. "I think he deserves to get help." I said genuinely. 

"He killed his parents, he killed the police captain, he almost killed you, Harleen you can't honestly say he will be a law abiding citizen after a stay in Arkham." Detective Bullock exclaimed at me, with disdain in his voice.

"And so what was I was supposed to do, wait until he bled out? Am I seriously under interrogation for this?" I scoffed.

"Did you know it was Jerome? While he was doing the show?" Detective Gordon asked me.

"No! Of course not, he had a disguise on." 

My parents came up behind me. "I think that's enough detectives, my daughter is shaken up, do you really think this is the best time?" My father asked them rhetorically. 

"Yes of course." The detective smiled politely and I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked away. 

"Harleen Frances!" My mother scolded me, pulling me towards the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Please comment what you thought <33


	3. First Day

The next few months went by normally, I managed to graduate high school early with honors, making my parents proud for a short time in my life. 

I made it into the internship I wanted, much to my parents' dismay. 

But Maria wouldn't speak to me, not since a a fight we had the day she came back to school.

_"Is it true Harley? What everyone is saying?" She asked as she clutched her books close to her chest, her big worried eyes making me feel increasingly guilty._

_"What's everyone saying?" I asked softly, brushing my blonde hair behind my ear._

_"That you saved that psychopath that almost killed all of us! Threw yourself over him and defended him against the police." She exclaimed, her eyes filled with betrayal._

_"I didn't- I didn't do all that..." I bit my lip, fidgeting with my skirt. "I want to be a psychologist Maria, I want to help people, how could I just watch him die?" I said as I turned to her, closing my locker._

_"Harley, how could you?" Her sad brown eyes welled up with tears. "He was going to burn us alive, he's just going to kill more people!" She exclaimed._

_She sighed again and looked at me intensely. "He's going to kill more people and it'll be your fault."_

Her words seemed to echo through my head at the most quiet times. I was determined to prove her wrong, to help reform him in any way I could.

 

The first day at Arkham was filled with fear and excitement, I was so scared of messing it all up. I wore a dark red button up with a pencil skirt and stockings.

I pulled my blonde hair into a bun, much to my dismay, and strategically applied a thin line of eyeliner and some blush, putting on my glasses before leaving my room. 

"How did you even get this internship Harley? You're not even in college yet!" My dad asked me, his mustache soaked with orange juice.

"I told you Dad, I took AP psychology so I'm set to graduate with my phd early anyways." I explained, shoveling scrambled eggs into my mouth frantically. 

"Harleen must you eat so frantically? You look like a wild wolverine" Mother asked me with disgust as she wiped my Dad's mouth with her handkerchief.

"There's domesticated wolverines?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Ha, ha." My mother responded.

"I gotta go or else I'll be late." I said with a full mouth before taking a swig of orange juice and walking towards the front door.

"Alright, well please remember your manners and Harley," I turned to her at the doorway. "please do not engage with any of the lunatics locked up in that place, they're psychotic and murderous." She warned, brushing her flyways down against her scalp.

I rolled my eyes. "I know ma, don't worry." 

"And please Harleen try to sound professional." She giggled, sitting down and starting to spread jam on some toast.

"Leave her alone, Katherine." My father smirked.

"Okay bye, love ya!" I said before leaving.

 

"Hi, you must be Ms. Harleen Quinzel." A prestigious woman greeted me, her black hair was cut into a bob and she shook my hand firmly. 

"Yes," I nodded. "and you must be Dr. Leland, so nice to meet you." I said professionally, flashing my pearly whites. "And please, call me Harley, everyone does." 

"Alright Harley, I'll show you around and tell you what this internship entails, it's all pretty boring I'm afraid, mostly desk work with limited client interviews." She explained as we walked through the halls of the asylum, I felt myself perk up at the mere mention of interviewing anyone.

"May I ask why you decided to take this internship?" She asked politely, handing me a standard issue lab coat. 

"Yes, well I've always had this attraction for extreme personalities. There're more exciting, more challenging..." I confessed, glancing at the inmates in their cells.

"And more high profile?" She asked me, an eyebrow raised."

"You can't deny there's an element of glamour to these super-criminals." I smiled slightly.

"I'll warn you, these are hardcore psychotics. They'd just as soon kill you as look at you." She warned.

I nodded knowingly, I had seen the damage firsthand. 

"Any idea who I would be interviewing? I mean for these limited client interviews of course?" I asked with an eyebrow cocked.  

"Well it probably won't be any of our more famous inmates as they tend to be more violent," She paused and thought for a second. "although, there was an inmate asking for someone named Harley, we thought it was someone he knew personally and ignored it." She shrugged, walking quickly to some files and starting to rifle through them.

"Who was it?" I asked, my palms starting to sweat. 

She went through some files on her desk, reading through the papers to find the name. 

"An inmate named Jerome Valeska." My heart almost stopped. "Have you heard of him?" She asked.

"Yes I have, I-I was on the bus that he almost burned to the ground and the gala he terrorized, just 6 months ago." I sighed.

She flipped through some other files. "Yes it was indeed a Harley he was asking for." She paused and then began to read aloud. 

"The patient asked for someone named Harley on several occasions, sometimes calling her 'Harley Quinn' and saying 'it was funny how scared she looks all the time' before bursting into laughter. See full report in the patient's file." She finished, my stomach was in knots.

"Oh dear, so you are the Harley he was asking for..." She finally realized with widened eyes.

"Yes but I can assure you, this won't affect my work here I swear, I'm a hard worker, I won't let this distract me." I assured her.

"Maybe..." She started. "you should interview him." She said, so sure of herself.

I blinked. "What?" 

"Yes! He won't speak to anyone, he just keeps talking in circles, or just flat out laughing in our faces for hours." She let out an exasperated sigh, it seemed he had been a headache for the entire asylum.

"Would that really be best, for Arkham I mean?" I asked, I was only 17 after all.

"It would be risky, but I'll deal with all the repercussions." She stated, it seemed I was her only hope.

"It would be good for me to get an interview like that for my studies... Okay, I'll do it." I smiled, my voice was timid.

She nodded. "Alright, we'll have to get everything ready so we can start first thingtomorrow, he will be in a straight jacket and your time will be limited but I have faith in you Harley." She smiled at me reassuringly.

 

I drove home in silence, like the calm before a storm. I knew I couldn't tell my parents, I couldn't tell Maria because she wasn't speaking to me, I couldn't tell Tom because I wasn't speaking to him, so all I had left was me. I tried to gather all of my thoughts at a red light, finally taking my hair out from its tight bun and feeling a wave of blonde locks fall down. The whole day I couldn't help but feel like a child playing dress up, like I was way out of my league. 

The light turned green. I decided to drive to the library to kill some time before going home. 

I found every single public document there was on Jerome Valeska, I was not going to be caught off guard by him. 

He had humble beginnings, hacking his mother to death with an axe, blaming it on a satanic cult, only to be thwarted by none other than Detective James Gordon himself. It was all a very exciting read, it seemed he had made his short career as a criminal one to write home about. 

I glanced at a photo included with the first article. It was a mugshot. His in the photo reminded me of a more sinister Cheshire Cat, and his ear to ear grin had me riddled with goosebumps. 

I read all about how he had slain the police commissioner, made a mockery of the GCPD. It explained why the police had a personal vendetta against him, and the way they had treated me at the Gala for daring to show him any empathy. They had written him off as a monster, devoid of emotion, and why wouldn't they? He killed their friend.

Her name was Sarah Essen and the newspaper had an entire page dedicated to a eulogy. There was also a burnt DVD with the words Jerome's Valeska's broadcast: 7/25

The day Commissioner Essen was killed. 

I checked out the DVD and made my way home.

 

I walked through the front door quietly, I had planned to study all night alone. It was getting increasingly hard to deal with my mother constantly fawning over me, like I was an injured baby bird. She just couldn't deal with the fact that I almost died, twice. She felt responsible, she told me to try out for the cheerleading team, she convinced me to go to the gala, and no matter what I said I could feel the guilt spilling over inside her. My father just became increasingly distant, I sometimes fear that he sees my increasing confusion with morality and he decided he didn't want to know. 

"Do you really think this is good for her? Working with all those lunatics?" I heard my father say in a hushed tone, and I stopped at the staircase.

"I don't think so... But she's graduated, it's her dream, can we really stop her?" My mother whispered.

"She's not 18 yet." He suggested.

"Jonathan, she would hate us and she turns 18 in 5 months, are we just going to stop her from this one internship?" She sighed. "You know she'll just go back when she can." 

"You're right, I'm just worried about her." My father sighed, I quietly sneaked up to my room.

 

\--

 

[my fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short but i hoped u liked it <33   
> comment please!!


	4. All Smiles

My heels clicked as I walked through the halls of the infamous asylum. The air was cold and dry, if I hadn't had my lab coat on I would have been freezing.

"There will be a guard outside the door, call out to him if anything happens."

I gulped, adjusting my glasses. "'If anything happens'? Won't he be in a straight jacket?"

Dr. Leland nodded, her black bob bouncing with her words. "Of course, but all precautions must be taken." She stated.

I fidgeted with my lab coat, thinking about how much my parents would disapprove of this, and how much Maria seemingly already disapproves of me.

"I know I don't need to tell you to include any useful information in your report, but please Harley," She paused. "you're the only one he might talk to, be thorough." She reaffirmed, increasing the pressure that rested on me.

We walked to the door that read, 'Client interview in session. Do not disturb.'

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before stepping into the blindingly bright, white room.

 

Jerome greeted me with a low laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"The girl herself," He smiled. "are you here to break me out?" He teased, a strand of his red hair falling down on his forehead.

I sat down across from him, glancing at the blank notebook in front of me before my eyes landed back on him. His lips twitched, always on the verge of laughing.

"Very funny." I replied with a monotone voice, his face fell. "I'm here to interview you, I just got an internship here, and Dr. Leland told me all about your... Mentioning of me." I sighed.

He chuckled. "Oh how funny fate is, always bringing you to me."

I scribbled down what he said quickly. "You're the one who keeps popping up in my life." I responded. "But that's besides the point."

"So Jerome Valeska, why did you ask for me specifically?" I asked, pursing my lips in annoyance.

"Tsk tsk, you have an attitude on you. Be careful, wouldn't want to make me angry." He grinned sadistically.

I put on my best poker face. "Why's that?"

"You wouldn't want me telling the boring Dr. Leland how her new intern knowingly aided and abetted a criminal." He laughed, fidgeting inside of his straight jacket.

I stopped my writing, looking up to him with worry. "I didn't--"

"Oh Harley, are we gonna pretend you didn't know that The Great Rodolfo was little ol' me." His words were laced with playfulness and knowing.

He knew he had me in his grip.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Are you going to tell me why you were asking for me?" I asked, trying to sound defiant.

He laughed. "Because I like you." He said playfully, like it was obvious.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded.

"You have a funny way of showing it, almost burning me alive and all." I retorted.

He chuckled.  "Come on, you know I never meant any of it." He feigned remorse.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's get down to business. Why did you do all those stunts 6 months ago? The bodies, the bus, the GCPD, the gala, what did that accomplish?" I asked, he then rolled his eyes at me.

"Headlines Harley, headlines." He said matter of factly. "Not that it matters anymore, me being locked up and all." He sighed, the florescent lights illuminating his face perfectly, washing out any color there might've been in his cheeks.

I wrote down the word he so emphasized. "Headlines for what?" I asked with intrigue.

He ignored me. "Tell me about yourself, Harley."

"Don't change the subject, headlines for what?" I snapped.

He acted like he was deep in thought for a second. "Actually, maybe I'll tell Leland all about that love letter I wrote you, because we both know you didn't tell a soul." Jerome grinned devilishly as he threatened me.

"I--" My voice got caught in my throat, I had nothing to retort with. "...Never mind." I gave up. "What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"I want to know..." He thought for a second.

 

"What is wrong with you?" He asked genuinely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

"Acting all uptight, putting on a show for everyone." He smiled teasingly at me, looking me up and down. "You're acting, I can tell."

"What's wrong is you!" I exclaimed, my New York accent coming out. "My parents don't trust me, my best friend won't speak to me and my internship could all go down the drain all because of you." A single tear fell down my cheek before I forced myself to stop.

"Aw don't cry Doll," I think I actually heard empathy in his voice. "would you like me to kill them?" He asked.

I let out a small laugh.

"See, I knew you could smile." He assured me.

I wiped my cheek. "I shouldn't act like this, especially in my first interview, I have to be professional." I sat up straight, looking down at my notebook.

"Headlines for what?" I asked one more time.

He scoffed. "Fine _Harleen_ , if you insist on being boring. Headlines for the big hero to swoop in, or whatever."

"The hero? And who would that be?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't tell you everything, not if you're gonna write it down in your little notebook anyhow." He said. "Maybe another time." He smirked at me.

I blushed slightly, checking my watch. "Our session is almost over." I sighed.

He frowned at me. "Ya know, I never did thank you for saving my life... It seems you're the only one who cares for me." He smiled slightly.

I stood up and began to leave.

"The only person I can really talk to." He added.

I tried to hide my smirk before I turned back to him. "If they ever let me interview you again, you weren't exactly forthcoming with information."

"All great things take time, trust me, they will." He winked at me.

I blushed again just as the guard banged on the door. "Time's up." I heard him say through the door. I kept my head down as I walked out of the room, so the guard wouldn't see my pink complexion.

"Thank you." I thanked the man. I heard Jerome laughing as I left, it echoed through the hallways. The laughs traveled, I only stopped hearing them when I got to my small desk, towards the front of the building.

I wrote any additional notes for my report, of course not mentioning that Jerome tried to blackmail me, I'm not _that_ stupid.

 

I handed in my report at the end of the day, Dr. Leland flipped through it, her brown eyes were scanning the paper quickly. She didn't look up at me as she spoke.

"'Fate is always bringing you back to me' hm, curious." She thought for a second. "He does seem to have a certain fixation on you." She sighed, looking up at me. "I will let you know if the opportunity for another client interview comes up again." She smiled, shaking my hand.

"He wasn't very forthcoming, as you can see the report is quite short." I confessed.

"You did a great job, I know it might not seem like much but he has been very cooperative with you." She praised me.

"Thank you Dr. Leland." I flashed a smile at her.

 

I left around 8 pm, I stayed later than I had to, finishing my report of the session with Jerome. My parents were still at work when I got home though. I supposed I was lucky, my father is a psychiatrist and my mother is a lawyer, we never went without anything. Even our house is huge and beautiful, if we wanted we wouldn't even have to see each other, and we rarely do. I still love them, and they do try with me, but there were so many years when I knew my nannies better than my own mother. Of course we don't need them anymore and the maid only comes on the weekend but no matter how hard they try, I'm always... distancing myself from them, even if I don't want to.

I walked through the empty house, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

_Stop it, don't be ungrateful._ I told myself.

Still, I couldn't wait to move out on my own, to work full time at Arkham. Maybe even make a real difference in the world.

I went up to my room and changed out of my work clothes, taking my hair out of the high bun.

I decided to call Maria, feeling myself get more nervous with each ring.

"Hello?" She said somberly, I was surprised she even picked up the phone.

"Hey Ria, I know you're still mad at me, and I'm really sorry." She didn't say anything. "But is there any chance you wanna hang out today?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She squeaked out. "We can meet at All Smiles." She said before she hung up.

All Smiles was a club, they didn't really card all that much and they usually had some cool bands playing. It was mine and Maria's preferred hang out spot.

I pulled my blonde hair back in an ponytail, styling my bangs and applying my makeup with precision in front of my vanity.

I don't know why I even try, the only guy that I even liked, and had and interest in me was Tom, and he was already bored of me. The only person that wasn't bored of me was a literal psychopath.

 

I got to All Smiles, a punk band I had seen a couple times was supposed to play tonight and everyone was pretty excited. I spotted Maria at our usual table, I took a deep breath before walking over.

"Hey." I greeted her as I sat down.

She smiled at me, she was wearing a grey leather jacket on top of a black slip dress. Maria was always so much prettier than me, I faked the all the confidence in the world though. There were a few minutes of silence between us before she spoke. "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you." She apologized, looking down.

"You really don't have to be sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have expected you to just be fine again." I said, fidgeting with the sleeves of my leather jacket.

"I did kinda spaz," She chuckled. "like you were just going to be a different person all of a sudden, you've always been such a bleeding heart. Even if people don't deserve it." She chuckled again, taking a sip of her drink.

"You make up with Johnny yet?" I asked her.

She blushed before answering. "He sent me tulips, and you know they're my favorite and I was being dumb before I mean he didn't even do all that much." She explained herself, all with a stupid grin on her face.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"What about you, seeing anyone new?" She asked, running her fingers through her sleek, black hair.

I scoffed. "No, Tom is long gone, although my mother is still constantly trying to set me up with William." I explained.

"That boring guy?" She asked.

I nodded. "He was at the gala, you should have seen him, he hid underneath the table and let me get taken to the stage!" I exclaimed.

"They took you on the stage in front of everyone? Why didn't you tell me?" She leaned closer, her eyes wide.

"Well we weren't exactly talking, and I thought you knew, you already knew about... That other stuff." I looked down.

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Well anyways, what a coward! And you're mom still wants you to shack up with him?" She asked.

I nodded. "It's her life goal to get me to marry someone rich, preferable a kid of one of her stuffy friends, on a path to be a business man or a doctor. William Johnson lines up with all of that." I sighed. "To hell with love, or happiness." I scoffed.

"Man... that's heavy." She shook her head.

"I don't even the guy even likes me that much, he looks at me like I'm some kinda freak." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Everyone does lately."

"To hell with 'em." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "We are in need of some major fun, let's dance." She grinned again, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor.

 

I slipped the key into the keyhole, turning it carefully and trying to open the door as quietly as possible. I was practically tip-toeing, but my mother is some kind of mutant with super hearing I suppose.

"Harley?" I heard her voice from the dining room.

I sighed, plastering a fake smile on my face as I turned around and looked at her.  "Hello, Mother."

"Where have you been?" She crossed her arms. It was only midnight, but they had been suffocating me lately. I guess they were worried about me, it's funny, they only really started caring after I was almost burned alive.

They did a lousy job of showing me they care at that, all they did was treat me like a child. Acting like I can't make my own choices, especially after the gala.

"With Maria." I hadn't told her we'd been fighting in the first place, I didn't want to create more trouble than there needed to be.

"Well, you could at least give me a call, with you working with all those criminals." She exclaimed before looking me up and down. "And what are you wearing?" She looked at me with disgust.

I hadn't even realized it was quite a 'screw you, mom' outfit. A short leopard print dress with a leather jacket over it, with some knee high boots. I didn't even have to try to piss off my mom.

My mother was always so proper, she was in a silk robe and her honey blonde hair was in pin curls, preparing tomorrow, another day of stiffness. I could feel her distaste for me, she tried her hardest to connect but she just couldn't. I suppose that was how every mother of a teenage girl that was fascinated by psychotic killers felt.

"First of all, I am nowhere near any of the criminals." I lied, it was becoming easier and easier to lie. "And second of all, what do you want from me? Am I supposed to dress like a nun?" I asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Harleen, we really need to get you some new clothes. I didn't get to where I am dressing like… that."

I scoffed. "Yes, because being you sounds _so_ great."

She sighed at me, resting her forehead on her fingertips for a moment before walking back to the dining room.

\---

 

[fanfic tumblr](iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com) search you're no good for me or harley for like character aesthetics and stuff

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! ily <3


End file.
